Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland was a 2014 Philippine first fantasy television series dubbed as fantaserye directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, starring the teen actress Janella Salvador in her first leading role for the teen mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea, and her first project of the Kapinoy network. Also, the first television series for the prime leading man Marlo Mortel on IBC. The fantasy series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from January 6, 2014 to July 11, 2014 on the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. It is the nineth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). It was also the network's very first fantasy series in a primetime slot since 2004 dominance of two first fantasy series Marina and ''Marinara'' are both also the mermaid fantaseryes. This is also IBC's first-ever fantaserye aside from ''Carita de Angel'' which was already aired since September 30, 2013. The series concluded its 7-month, 26-week run on July 11, 2014 with a total of 133 episodes. It will be replaced in its time slot by Janella: A Teen Princess, the feel-good teen fantaserye will air on July 14, 2014. Overview The opening intro and doing the opening recap for the narrator of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she recorded in proper sequence as she was there so she knows what happened and was catching us up, a character in the show can easily narrate us on what’s happened without causing confusion which artificial narrators like to do before the scene of episode. An ending in narration of Janella before the ending credits with the scene of clips 'Synopsis' The story of ordinary girl Janella Bernardo (Sofia Millares) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. The family of her mom Dianne (Precious Lara Quigaman), his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews), her grandmother Dina Bernardo (Gloria Romero), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a foster dad at the house to received the island. Friends of the magical in human parents of those foster father Lloyd Bernardo (Victor Anastacio). A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. Janella discovers that she breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Dina (Gloria Romero) explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Dina as a baby to raise because she was born with family. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. She's a student from high school who she wearing a school uniform. She's a teenager while she learns a family secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure from Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. In the end, she discovers that what makes you different could be your greatest strength.Janella she believes her and goes to her friends Syrenka (Shy Carlos) and Monica (Alexandra Macanan). Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is half-mermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her boy is King Triton (Alfred Vargas), king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Shy (Jai Agpangan) and Andy (Joj Agpangan) give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. Over the mountains and volcanoes, the Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed. Janella will be a mermaid tale on swimming is at the beach at the island on a fairytale adventure over picturesque lands and even under the sea as we meet the mermaid to explore the deep, and everywhere they go looks at the water for her with her friends Syrenka and Monica. Victor, her boyfriend of Janella as well at the bay. How will Lloyd giving Janella as the mermaid girl of the sea? Somehow, that the sand castle will look in island, telling them the story as Janella who dreams of being a mermaid princess. Seems at the waterfall as well. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Shy and Andy for help with research of the sand and sandy beaches. In the vacation land, they manage to find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave, and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents that Janella Bernardo is able to surf through successfully in the lake and tide pools of island and as the beach, she's had a magical power at the infinite ocean that makes pearls dance and glow. Although Janella and Victor warns that if he comes to the sea, she jumps into the water and they elude their pursuers paradise with the light house and the sea. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom. Janella, Shy and Andy then approach Eris directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Lauren's necklace. In a rage, Lauren creates a whirlpool to banish Janella to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Janella, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Erisinto the whirlpool. Lauren is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean on the beach. Janella finds and sets the princess, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In aftermath, Janella confesses that she is her life as a human, and gives her a magical necklace that will enable to be a human and mermaid she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Victor. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl in the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella Bernardo feels the magic for me. Janella gave Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma (Louise Abuel) and Sebastian (Elmo Magalona) are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s fairytale near, the Princess of the Waves in island at the beachfront home and the Paradise Cove. Who will kiss Victor (Marlo Mortel) charming fall in love again? She reunited for the family at home received the house island with Jenine and Daniel. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers Janella the mermaid tail will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Victor kiss Janella. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo - Oh my gee, a 15-year old teenage girl who turning into a teen mermaid tale who is also Princess of the Sea. Janella is a teen actress to playthe role at age 15 by wearing the "pink-colored" fish tail much like a dolphin. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - A popular boy as Janella's love interest. Janella calls him "Mallows". Supporting Cast * Andrei Felix as Marvin Fred - A boy who is interest with Bettina and his bestfriend Victor. * Precious Lara Quigaman as Dianne Bernardo - Janella's mom * Bobby Andrews as Danny Bernardo - Janella's dad * Alyanna Angeles as Ashley Bernardo - Janella's little sister. * Gloria Romero as Dina Bernardo - Janella's grandmother and the head maid of the household. * Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Bernardo - Janella's foster dad. * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Fred - An oldest sister of the sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance as the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse with friend Marvin. * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's young brother. * Nathan Barrera as James Pomol - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Monica delos Reyes - one of Janella's classmates and best friend * [[Kiko Estrada|'Kiko Estrada']] as Eric Bautista - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. * Shy Carlos as Syrenka Carlos - one of Janella's classmates and best friend * [[Joshua Dionisio|'Joshua Dionisio']] as Ronald Dan - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. * Kelly dela Cruz as Andrea delos Reyes - Victor's best friend. Underwater Sea (Mermaids) * Alfred Vargas as King Triton - The widower king underwater kingdom of Oceana with his magic trident. * Kat Alano as Mayleen Arevano - The queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. * Matt Edwards as Oliver Ando * Jai Agpangan as Shy Gonzales - Janella's friend in the underwater. A sister who gives and meets Zuma's mermaid friends. * Joj Agpangan as Andy Reyes - Janella's friend in the underwater. An older sister she got and meets Zuma's mermaid friends. * Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo - A merman prince of the underwater. * Yen Santos as Louise Tolentino - She is a destiny girl of the underwater island surf. * Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam - The forces of underwater stormed. Villains * [[Alessandra de Rossi|'Alessandra de Rossi']] as Eris - She is jealous of evil underwater and imprisons her to become queen. * RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth - Beneth looses the power of the island is an evil forces failure. * Meryll Soriano as Ursula - A fictional character as the sea witch. A powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Janella. * Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish (voice) * Ruben Gonzaga as Shark (voice) 'Special Participation' * Sofia Millares as young Janella Bernardo - It was born in 8-year-old girl as a kid, takes on a journey to trace her origins until she finds out that she is the daughter of a merman and a human. * Jenine Desideiro as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mother that she gives a daughter girl. A flashback of the mother explains Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Jenine as a baby to raise because she was born with family. * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bernardo '- Janella's grandfather that he gaves a daughter. 'Voices * Louise Abuel as Zuma - Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is half-mermaid. * Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. * Elmo Magalona as Sebastian - A small red Jamaican crab who acts the king's adviser King Triton. * Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish * Polo Ravales as Octopus * Jon Santos as Shrimp * Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish * Pia Magalona as Fisher * Raven Villanueva as Sun Fish * Anton Revilla as Seal * Timothy Chan as Dreamfish - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. * Josh Padilla as Remo (seahorse) - A sea horse who is the island of underwater. * Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark * CJ Navato as Squid * Neil Coleta as Shell List of episodes 'Abby Bautista (as young Janella)' 'Janella Salvador (as growing Janella)' Reception 'Ratings' This series started the trend of fantaserye (Fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. Since its premiere telecast, the series has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (29.0%) and GMA's Adarna (12.0%). By January 23, the fantasy series was at number 1 once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador hit an all-time high national TV rating of has garnered a 33.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (31.4%) and Adarna (13.3%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 most-watched fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings race on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime slot. As of March 17, 2014, the fantasy series remained its lead despite its 11-week-airing and now gains the rival mermaid fantasy with an average rating of registered a 34.1% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of Sirena Wars like ABS-CBN's Dyesebel which is top-billed by Anne Curtis with 32.8% and GMA's Kambal Sirena also top-billed by Louise delos Reyes with only 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media-TNS data survey. In time for its 54th year anniversary of IBC, the fantaserye craze continues as for making Janella in Wonderland, the number 1 most-watched fantserye toppling Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena for the top slot after 3-weeks and gains its primetime shows lead in Mega Manila and nationwide ratings. Promotion Janella in Wonderland announced during an IBC trade event as they launch the first fantasy series of the network to be shown on primetime television. This project was given to the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the newest fantaserye in played character as the 15-year girl Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center on November 29, 2013. On December 13, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 6, 2014 at 7:45pm, taking over the timeslot of the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday and now moved to Saturday and Sunday games. Along with Janella, other actors include her Be Careful With My Heart onsceen team-up partner Marlo Mortel, stand-up comedian and DMZ-TV host Victor Anastacio and TV host-actor Andrei Felix. Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews and Alyanna Angeles were announced to be the parents of Salvador's character announced that included Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Alessandra de Rossi, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Kiko Estrada, Alexandra Macanan, Joshua Dionisio, Shy Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Kat Alano. Primetime first-timer with director Jeffrey Jeturian hired as director for the fantaserye. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in beach and island in what is anticipated to be one of IBC's biggest and grandest teleseryes for 2014. Since the story revolves the mermaid tale in swimming. In the island for magic, adventure, romantic love and discover the fantasy while shooting. The full trailer was released on December 18, 2013 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From December 30, 2013 to January 3, 2014, Salvador will appeared and performed via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the very first fantasy series of IBC. On January 1, Marlo Mortel, Janella's love interest who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest, gave a special appearance. By January 3, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Kat Alano are the guest appearance promoted for Janella's fantasy series. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 4, the same day of the fantasy series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Also present in the said screening was Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. On January 5, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, while Janella guested in Showbiz Star on January 6. After IBC launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes for Your Heart, My Love, Janella in Wonderland also aired its exclusive interviews of the cast and crew in the network's website. Promotions After its first year run, the show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella in Wonderland, name the teen swetheart princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In January 30, the cast visited Robinsons Place Roxas followed by an appearance in March 8 at Ayala Center Cebu in Cebu City. In March 22, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at SM City Iloilo. More fans who want to join and attend Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour to buy the event of licensing and merchandising like shirts, bags, slippers, dress, mermaid suits, toys, dolls, and beautiful bracelet in the venue. In April 4-6, Janella Salvador visited at Marikina Sports Complex in Marikina City, Philippines as well as being part of the Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan concert along with Marlo Mortel and Victor Anastacio to promote the fantasy series. The cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium in April 19 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at SM City Baguio in May 3. On May 17, Salvador and Mordel visited in its grand fans’ day at the Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City. Critics The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart now hailed as the Only Primetime Princess based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye would surely rate, oh my super gee. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella in Wonderland Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella in Wonderland on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-3. 'Janella in Wonderland mobile game' In April 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella in Wonderland. This is the first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and KapinoyLand. Music On March 2, 2014, IBC Records officially released the Janella in Wonderland: The Official Soundtrack and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador, led by the show's lullaby love theme song Hanggang Kailan. The second single, Here I Am Again was released in February 26 followed by the show's third single, Till it's Time in February 28. The fourth single is the dance craze track Mermaid Party in March 3. Due to success of the show, the album was also certified Gold according to IBC Records. 'Track listing' # Hanggang Kailan (written by Ryan Cayabyab, arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) - Janella Salvador # Brave Vibration (Anna Tsuchiya) (composed by Mehclora Malibog) - Janella Salvador # Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) - Janella Salvador # People Alone (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Till It's Time (Carol Banawa) (music video) (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador # Unsaid (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) - Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel #''Safe in the Arms of Love'' (Coco Lee) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Mermaid Party (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) - Janella Salvador Spin-offs After the primetime huge success of Janella in Wonderland, the show was given to the afternoon spin-off of the fantaserye My Little Janella, the children's fantasy drama which tells about Janella's childhood as the mermaid tale under the sea. The series premiered on March 31, 2014 and ended on June 27, 2014. Awards and nominations 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Princess of Philippine Television (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Most Promising Love Team on Television (Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel) *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Fantasy 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actor (Victor Anastacio) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actress (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Fantasy Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series Stars) - Won (Janella Salvador) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won Trivia *This marks Salvador's first project and the first television series for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract star thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *A good summer tale before the series, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started. Her role required her to swim up to 60 ft (18 m). Salvador's mermaid tail costume's colors ("pink-colored") for the mermaid tale compared to the tail colors from the film Splash. *This is IBC's first-ever fantaserye in the primetime block and commonly known as the teen mermaid-serye since Marimar and Marinara aired in 2004, aside from Carita de Angel which aired on the same station. *It also marked Marlo Mortel's first primetime series under IBC and his hottest Kapinoy leading man. *Both Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel are also appear in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *The first primetime fantasy series filmed and shot in HD. References See also *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6 *Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash Princess in National TV Ratings *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *Janella in Wonderland joins with Your Heart, My Love in nationwide TV ratings *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador’s new shows on IBC-13: fantasy series, teen drama *Anne Curtis Reacts to IBC's Janella in Wonderland and GMA's Kambal Sirena *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *IBC and Channel M relaunched K-POP Star Hunt with the audition dates *Kambal Sirena, Dyesebel Won’t Begin Simultaneously *Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland' *Fifty-four year high for IBC *GMA 7, ABS-CBN and IBC 13 battles it out with ‘Sirenaserye’ *Fishfight Begins this Monday as "Dyesebel" Pits Against "Janella in Wonderland" and "Kambal Sirena" on Primetime *Janella in Wonderland got 34.1% on its new rivals *'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes *Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland: An epic clash of TV mermaids *National TV Ratings (March 17 and 18, 2014): 'Janella in Wonderland' drowns 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *Mermaids and other supernaturals *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Janella Salvador as IBC's Only Primetime Princess *Janella meets Kirarin *Battle of the Primetime: Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel vs. Kambal Sirena vs. Janella in Wonderland (Week 1) *Janella Salvador debuting its another solo album *Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series *National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) – ‘Dyesebel’ Tops Primetime, ‘Meteor Garden’ Leads Afternoon Viewership *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *13,000 Fans Celebrate with Janella Salvador and Abby Bautista in ‘Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour’ *IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy *Mermaid wars *Channel 13 back in harness *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Stars to Bond with Fans this Saturday in TriNoMa *ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE *Maria Fernanda Yepes — The Only Reason Why You’d Want to Watch “La Teniente” *IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows *Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime *Is IBC Set to Join ABS-CBN and GMA's Bandwagon *Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day at SM North EDSA on June 21, 2014 Schedule *Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July *Of mermaids and men *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''My Little Janella'' External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series